The motor, e.g. a precision motor, in general, includes a bush (bearing) for receiving a rotor's spindle, stator windings and a base plate. The assembly procedure of the precision is stated as follows.
First, through a press machinery, the bush is pressed fit with a corresponding sleeve formed integrally on the base plate. FIG. 1 discloses the status after the bush 30 and sleeve 32 of the base plate are assembled together. Afterwards, the stator windings are formed around the sleeve. As well known in the arts, other procedures include inserting the spindle of the rotor and rotor within slot of the bush 30, etc.
The bush employed in the precision motor is type of oil bearing (bush). The oil bearing is formed by sintering powdered metal which is porous and soft. As a result, if the assembly fixture is not adequately designed, the sleeve would lose its dimension during the press fit process.
Typically, an expensive fixture with extreme precision is utilized by conventional approaches to prevent the bush from losing its design dimension.